yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 072
"Kite's Plight: Part 1", known as "Time for The Showdown!! Yuma vs. Kaito, The Other Finals of the World Duel Carnival!" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on September 17, 2012, and in the United States on August 3, 2013. Summary watches as Kite leaves.]] At a hotel across from the ruins of Heartland Tower, Kite prepares for his Duel against Yuma. Staring at his hand, he thinks that up until now, he has always fought as a Number Hunter for the sake of Hart, recalling the souls he has taken. Hart enters the room and asks if Kite is going now, which Kite confirms (in the dub, Kite says that he is Dueling Yuma as a favor for him and that he isn't much of a challenge). He promises he won't lose and exits the room, finding Orbital 7 waiting for him outside the door. Hart mutters "brother..." (in the dub, Hart wishes Kite good luck). At a park somewhere in Heartland, Yuma, Astral and their friends await Kite. Yuma tells Astral his whole body is tingling, and Astral says the same of his own. Yuma remembers that the first time they met Kite, they would have lost. During their next Duel in the Emperor's Key, they were able to use ZEXAL, and later they fought together in a Tag Duel (parts of these flashbacks have been cut in the dub). Though he knows Kite is strong, his aim is to exceed him and he's confident that he and Astral can do it. Bronk comments that Yuma is full of fighting spirit and Flip is excited to watch (in the dub, Flip thinks that Yuma is in over his head). Caswell wonders if Yuma can win. Bronk says he doesn't know, but calls the Duel "the true final". On the other hand, Cathy is positive Yuma will win. Tori just smiles, but frowns as they begin to hear whistling (the whistling is cut from the dub). Kite flies over the area, circling several times before dropping down. Kite says he kept them waiting. (in the dub, Yuma asks why Kite took so long, with the latter responding with, "I'm here, aren't I?"). Nistro and Dextra arrive, with Nistro wondering what kind of "mood" each Duelist is in today. Orbital urges Kite to teach Yuma a lesson, while Dextra just mutters Kite's name. Yuma yells that they'll settle this now, with Astral adding that their Duelist's pride is on the line. Kite responds that he'll fight them with his full strength. Yuma says they should get started and activates his D-Pad while Kite says "Duel Mode, Photon Change!" and undergoes Photon Transformation, catching his D-Pad shot out by Orbital. Yuma puts on his D-Gazer and Kite's tattoo version appears around his eye. The two yell "Duel!". At the hotel, Hart and Dr. Faker watch the Duel on TV, Hart seeming concerned for his brother. Bronk begins to cheer Yuma on, but is interrupted by Tori, who yells that they won't leave until Kite is defeated. Yuma says to leave it to him, while Tori tells Astral not to look so grumpy, as it could affect his Dueling. Everyone looks surprised and Yuma asks if Tori can see Astral. She responds that he's visible to her now. Astral speculates it was due to the Duel with the Barian, with Yuma asking if that means Kite and Shark can see him too. " protects "Ganbara Knight".]] Kite asks if they're going to start now. Yuma says he'll go first and Normal Summons "Ganbara Knight", who falls from the sky. Bronk says that even if that monster can switch itself to Defense Position when it's attacked, with Caswell finishing his statement by saying that Summoning it in Attack Position still seems foolish (in the dub, Bronk says that this move was the most bone-headed move that Yuma ever did). Still, he urges Yuma to do his best. Astral says it was a good move and Yuma proceeds to activate a Continuous Spell Card, "Zerozerock". A yellow barrier appears in front of "Ganbara Knight", with Yuma revealing that it will prevent monsters with 0 ATK from becoming attack targets. Astral tells Yuma it's likely Kite will bring out "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" right away, so this combination will give them a double layer of protection. Yuma ends his turn, telling Kite to come at him. floors Yuma.]] Kite muses to himself that Yuma has become much stronger. He draws, announcing that he can Special Summon "Photon Trasher" from his hand via its own effect since he controls no monsters. He continues by saying that he's Normal Summoning "Photon Crusher", "as usual". Yuma wonders if Kite will still stick to his plan to Summon "Galaxy-Eyes" even with their defense. Kite Tributes both monsters with 2000 or more ATK to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes" in Attack Position. Kite tells Yuma to be buried in the galaxy and orders an attack on "Ganbara Knight". Yuma reminds him that "Zerozerock" will prevent that, but Kite activates a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Galaxy Burst". By halving the ATK of a "Photon" monster, he can negate the effects of two cards. The ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" becomes 1500 and the barrier from "Zerozerock" fades. Astral says they should have expected this of Kite. Kite orders "Galaxy-Eyes" to attack with "Photon Stream of Destruction", destroying "Ganbara Knight". Yuma is thrown backwards, his Life Points falling to 2500. Bronk is surprised at how much damage was inflicted and Flip wonders if Yuma still isn't a match for Kite. Enraged, Cathy scratches him with her claws. Tori tells Yuma to stand up and Yuma backflips to his feet. He says the Duel has just begun. Kite thinks that its always this way with Yuma - he'll always stand back up. Kite activates a Continuous Spell Card, "Battle Gravity". If a player controls a monster and that monster does not battle during a turn, the player will take 1000 damage at the End Phase. Yuma is confused and Astral says they'll be forced into battling "Galaxy-Eyes" now. Kite says that's the case and Sets a card. He adds that the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" returns to 3000 now and that the effect of "Zerozerock" resumes. Kite tells them that no matter how hard they try, their strategy will fall flat before him. Yuma says that's what he expects a Duel against Kite to be like - that's what makes it fun. Kite asks if Yuma really thinks his tactics are fun and Yuma insists he knows nothing of tactics (in the dub, Kite says that Dueling is a job, a means to an end). He says he's referring to the throbbing of the heart that happens when they Duel, adding that that's what "kattobingu" is. When he Duels, he understands how strong his opponent is and they become friends. He says Kite will understand eventually - the throbbing of the heart spreads to those around them. Yuma's friends seem to agree and Orbital says "heartobingu". Nistro says Yuma's "mood" is unbeatable and Tori says she feels the throbbing in her heart too. Yuma continues that through that throbbing, everyone will become friends. Yuma asks if Kite agrees, with Kite responding that Yuma must show him his best - the "Numbers". He insists that his true victory can only come when Yuma uses his "Numbers" (in the dub, Kite calls Yuma's speech a bunch of nonsense, stating that Dueling is all about crushing your opponents and taking their "Numbers"). " emerges.]] Yuma says he'll show him his "kattobingu" and begins his turn. He Normal Summons "Goblindbergh", whose effect activates, letting Yuma Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand. Three "Goblindberghs" drop a crate, from which emerges "Gagaga Magician". Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" in Attack Position. Yuma's friends urge him on and Yuma orders "Utopia" to attack "Galaxy-Eyes". Cathy yells that "Utopia" has less ATK, but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate his own attack. Kite says he's not sure what Yuma is aiming for, but reminds him that if he doesn't battle, "Battle Gravity" will inflict 1000 damage to him. Yuma activates a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Flash Effect". When a monster activates an effect during the Battle Phase, the monster's ATK will increase by 800, but the effects of all Effect Monsters will be negated. Dextra says that means the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes" is negated and Nistro adds that it can't banish monsters now (this exchange is cut from the dub). The ATK of "Utopia" increases to 3300 and the battle continues. " augmented by "Double Bind".]] Kite looks impressed as Yuma orders an attack, but tells Yuma to "dream on". He activates his face-down "Battle Simulation", which will halve the ATK of the battling monsters and prevent their destruction by battle. Dextra says that's impressive and Nistro concedes that he did minimize the Battle Damage, saying it's not a bad "mood". Orbital yells Kite's name, but Yuma insists he's not done. He activates another Quick-Play Spell Card, "Double Bind". When his monster's ATK is decreased, he can activate this card to double that monster's ATK and negate any effects that would prevent the other monster's destruction by battle. He orders "Utopia" to attack with "Rising Sun Slash". "Utopia" cleaves "Galaxy-Eyes" in two, with Kite being blasted backwards, his Life Points dropping to 2200. Yuma says that all of this turn's card effects end now and Sets a card. Yuma does several backflips, whooping that he inflicted huge damage to Kite. He begins dancing and asks Astral how he did. Kite slowly rises to his feet, thinking that no matter what, Yuma would never give up, he would always rise back to his feet. Yuma would always enjoy Dueling from the bottom of his heart and Kite seems saddened. Even Astral senses it and Dextra seems concerned for Kite as well (Dextra's concern is cut from the dub). Kite addresses both Yuma and Astral and disengages his D-Pad, saying that this is the end. He claims he can't Duel and surrenders. Yuma asks what he means. Kite responds that he can find no importance in Dueling anymore. So far, he has Dueled only for Hart's sake - but now Hart has been saved, so all importance in fighting has vanished for him. Yuma says that Kite is his goal and adds that he'll never forgive him for quitting like this. Kite says he's not like Yuma, he cannot Duel with passion anymore. Dextra mutters Kite's name. tells Kite of their friendship.]] Astral tells Kite he's wrong and the two converse within a Sphere Field-like formation of blue panels. Astral says that Yuma fights with him to get the "Numbers" and victory will recover his lost memories. But all of that is only the past - through Yuma he's gained something more important - friends. Astral insists that through Dueling, people talk heart-to-heart and deepen their bonds as friends. He reveals he considers Kite a friend too - a very important one. Memories are a thing of the past, but friends represent the future. Kite must let go of his past as well. Astral asks if that's not the reason he came today to begin with. Kite remembers Yuma telling him similar things in the past. Yuma tells Kite to "kaitobingu" (a play on "kattobingu" and Kaito, the Japanese pronunciation of Kite's name). He does a backflip, but falls this time. Getting back up, he says he can feel Kite's throbbing heart, but that it should be more than it is and he wants Kite to show him through "kaitobingu". In the hotel room, Faker gets up and mutters that this is all his fault - with his expectations, he tortured Kite (in the dub, he didn't say anything). Hart tells him it's alright and that he knows Kite's eyes want to respond to Yuma. Kite says the heart throbbing is becoming boring, but he doesn't know what lies ahead. He reactivates his D-Pad and declares he'll open his own path and his own Duel now. departs.]] On a nearby rooftop stand the Vetrix Family. Vetrix says it seems Kite has gotten his own Dueling now and that Yuma really is a remarkable person. He tells his children they should return to their own home now and a portal opens behind him. Vetrix walks towards it, addressing Quinton, Quattro and Trey by their real names of "Chris", "Thomas" and "Michael", respectively (in the dub, Vetrix didn't address his sons by their real names). As he leaves, Trey says he'll meet Yuma again someday (in the dub, he thanks Yuma for everything). Yuma tells Kite to come at him and Kite draws. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Kite Tenjo vs. Kite.]] Turn 1: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Ganbara Knight" ( 4/0/1800) in Attack Position and activates "Zerozerock", which prevents face-up Attack Position monsters with 0 ATK from being targeted for attacks. Turn 2: Kite Kite draws "Photon Thrasher". As Kite controls no monsters, he Special Summons "Photon Thrasher" ( 4/2100/0) in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Normal Summons "Photon Crusher" ( 4/2000/0) in Attack Position. Kite then Tributes "Photon Crusher" and "Photon Wyvern" in order to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" ( 8/3000/2500) in Attack Position via its own effect (as the Tributed monsters had at least 2000 ATK). "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" attacks "Ganbara Knight" and Kite activates "Galaxy Burst" to target "Ganbara Knight" and "Zerozerock" and negate both card's effects at the expense of halving the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" ("Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": 3000 → 1500 ATK). "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" then destroys "Ganbara Knight" (Yuma: 4000 → 2500 LP). Kite activates "Battle Gravity". Now, if a player does not attack with monsters they control during their turn, they will take 1000 damage during the End Phase. Kite Sets a card. On Kite's End Phase, the effect of "Galaxy Burst" expires ("Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": 1500 → 3000 ATK). ".]] Turn 3: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Goblindbergh" ( 4/1400/0) in Attack Position. As "Goblindbergh" was Normal Summoned, Yuma activates its effect to Special Summon "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position (as it's a Level 4 or below monster). Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Utopia" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Utopia": 2 → 1 ORU) and negate the attack. As a monster effect was activated during the Battle Phase, Yuma activates "Flash Effect" to increase the ATK of "Utopia" by 800 ("Utopia": 2500 → 3300 ATK) and negate the effects of all face-up Effect Monsters on the field. Kite activates his face-down "Battle Simulation" to halve the ATK of the battling monsters ("Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon": 3000 → 1500 ATK, "Utopia": 3300 → 1650 ATK) and prevent the destruction of both monsters by battle, but Yuma activates "Double Bind" (as his monster's ATK was lowered) to double the ATK of "Utopia" ("Utopia": 1650 → 3300 ATK) and stop any effect that would prevent destruction of the opponent's monster by battle from being applied. "Utopia" then destroys "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (Kite: 4000 → 2200 LP). At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Flash Effect", "Battle Simulation", and "Double Bind" expire ("Utopia": 3300 → 2500 ATK). Yuma Sets a card. Kite at this point tries to surrender, but Yuma and Astral convince him not to. Turn 4: Kite Kite draws. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * When Kite lands and begins talking to Yuma, Yuma is seen wearing his D-Pad, despite not equipping it until later in the episode. * When Kite Tributed his monsters to Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", he said that "Photon Thrasher" and "Photon Crusher" had the ATK value of the other. * In the English dub, when Kite Tributes his "Photon Thrasher" and "Photon Crusher" to Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", he says that the Special Summon is an Xyz Summon.